Question: Brandon rode his bike for a total of $24$ kilometers over the past $4$ days, and he rode the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Brandon ride his bike each day?
Explanation: The number of kilometers biked each day is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of days that Brandon went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $24\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ days}$ $24\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ days} = 6 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Brandon biked $6$ kilometers each day.